


Crossing the Line

by UnknownUnseenUnheard, UnknownUnseenUnheard - DC (UnknownUnseenUnheard)



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Sinestro Corps War - Fandom, Superboy (Comics), Supergirl - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Conner is sadly only mentioned, Conner you have been avenged, In which Superboy Prime gets exactly what he deserves, Kal does not, Kara doesn't say anything but she lowkey approves, Karen Starr is bamf, This would have solved so many problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard%20-%20DC
Summary: Or, Superboy-Prime gets exactly what he deserves in the Sinestro Corps War, Power Girl avenges her cousin, Superman does not approve, and Supergirl lowkey does but doesn't say anything





	Crossing the Line

A/N: If ya'll can't tell, I realllllllyyyy hate Superboy-Prime. Like. This little shit is up with Xehanort on my fictional character shit list. 

Published: 3/19/2019

Warnings: Gets violent pretty quick, violence is not described in graphic detail

* * *

 

**Crossing the Line**

Superboy-Prime's body smashed right through the bridge.

Come back to Earth, Sinestro had said. It might be fake, but it's become a multiversal nexus, Sinestro had said. We'll take it over and use it to get you to the right Earth, Sinestro said. The real Earth.

Not these fakes.

Not these filthy corrupt copies with these wannabe heroes. No. The real Earth, Prime's Earth.

And, to get to it, all Prime had to do was beat the Justice League, the Teen Titans, The Doom Patrol, and the Green Lantern Corps all at once.

He'd actually been doing pretty good against all of them combined, but leave it to his shitty counterpart to show up with two fake Supergirl's.

None of them were real!

The only reality was Primes!

Everything else deserved to die and burn, just like that fake, that wanna be Superboy!

He'd kill them… Kill them all!

Sitting up, Superboy-Prime glared.

"I… I'm going to beat the super out of you, Superman." Prime threatened as his counterpart approached, Power Girl at one side and Supergirl at the other. "Just like I did to that has-been!"

Has-been being Conner. That shitty brat just had to take down their nexus when right before he died to, hadn't he? That stupid goddamn fake couldn't just die, he had to ruin Prime's hopes and dreams of ever getting home in the process!

"You disrespect my cousin one more time, kid," Power Girl said through grit teeth before tilting her head. "Actually, screw it, you deserve this shit."

Before Prime could even think to defend himself, a heat blast came wearing towards him, smashing right through his crotch. Screaming and howling, Superboy-Prime twisted on the ground. She- she- heroes weren't supposed to do things like that!

"Karen!" Superman cried out, "you crossed the line!"

Power Girl was having none of that. With a sneer, hand placed on her hips, the woman spoke, "That little shit murdered my cousin, has destroyed entire planets, won't stop whining and bitching for a single goddamn second about how much he hates us all, and is a giant child! All I've done is turn him into Supergirl-Prime! He'll- ah, apologies- she'll live!"

'She' passed out from the pain.

So it was that the Sinestro Corp War was won all the sooner, because their most dangerous heavy hitter was taken out of combat before he could decimate Ion in one on one combat.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://unknownunseenunheard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
